True Love Isn't Easy, But It Must Be Fought For
by rissaleigh49
Summary: Emma doesn't want to be a princess - and she never has. The ornate gowns, the corsets, the rules, and the fanfare - it just isn't her. She craves adventure, longs for a life of freedom... and clothes she can breathe in. On her twenty-first birthday, Emma gets her wish, but not in the way she expects.
1. Into the Woods

Emma awoke on her twenty-first birthday the same way she woke up every other morning – a hot chocolate with cinnamon sitting on her bedside table, and the sounds of her lady's maids whispering and giggling from her dressing room. Not in the mood to deal with their girlish antics, she padded her way across the plush lavender carpet to her sitting room in just her bare feet and thin night gown. As she pushed open the door that separated her bed chamber from her sitting room, she was startled by a soft voice.

"Good morning Emma," her mother greeted her, standing from the arm chair she had previously been lounging.

"Mum? I didn't expect you here," she answered, drawing her free arm in front of her. She was acutely aware of her lack of clothing. "I would have donned my robe if I had known…" she trailed off, bracing herself for the verbal reprimand for her improper dress.

Snow merely laughed, dropping a kiss to Emma's forehead. "Happy birthday my love. I was trying to surprise you. I thought perhaps I would help you get ready for the day,"

Emma sipped her coco and inwardly groaned as she sat on the small sofa, grabbing a muffin from her plate of breakfast on the table. She knew if her mother wanted to help her dress, then that meant an elaborate outfit with many layers and her dreaded corset.

"Also," Snow interrupted Emma's internal ramblings. "Your father had a present made for you," she said, grabbing a package wrapped in white with a red bow from the writing desk in the corner.

Emma took the box from Snow's hands excitedly as the queen sat to watch her unwrap it. Even as an adult, her father's surprises still sent her into childlike excitement.

Inside the box laid a new cream and tan riding outfit, complete with shiny brown riding boots. Emma stroked the soft material of the outfit, luxurious even for a princess.

"Your father would like to go riding before you bathe and get ready for the ball," Snow explained.

Emma broke into a wide grin. Though her mother had taught her how to ride, she preferred to spend her time on horseback with her father. It was where they had their best talks, and it was one of the few things they were able to do alone, free from the prying eyes of the court.

"Come on now, I've had your maids lay out your undergarments,"

Emma's smile faltered. "Mum please! I'm going riding, I want to be able to _breathe_," she said with a huff.

"Which is why I had them lay out your soft corset – it has no boning, you'll be fine,"

"It's still a corset, and still restrictive,"

"Yes, and a proper lady always wears appropriate undergarments," Snow's tone left no room for argument, but that didn't stop Emma from grumbling about supposed propriety the entire time.

* * *

"I just hope you are all aware how much I hate being a princess," Emma told her father as they trotted down the familiar trail.

Charming chuckled. "Well I'm sorry sweetheart, but even if I was still a shepherd, your mother was always meant to be queen,"

"I just hate all the rules, and procedures, and… and… corsets!" she said in frustration.

"Emma, you know I don't know what to say to any of that," he chuckled again shaking his head. "And no father wishes to discuss his daughter's underwear with her,"

"I know. Sorry," she mumbled. "It's all just so – woah!" Emma shrieked as her horse took off at a gallop down a side road. Charming tried to go after her, but his own horse wouldn't budge.

"Don't even bother darling, he's not going anywhere," came a heavily accented voice from beside him.

"Cruella! What have you done with my daughter!" he cried, drawing his sword.

"She's just going for a ride. She's in no danger, at least, not at this moment,"

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice tensed in anger.

"I've come to warn you darling. Enjoy your dear brat's birthday – because it's the last one she's going to get," she cackled.

"What qualms do you have with Emma?" he asked, his grip tightening on his sword so that his knuckles turned white.

"Oh I don't, but one of my sisters does,"

"Sisters? The witches," he suddenly understood. "You and the other so called 'queens of darkness'"

"Yes, and we all know why dear Mal has it out for your daughter. And Regina too, with your wife," she stepped closer to the handsome king, and whispered in his ear. "But I'm coming after _you_, darling," she said, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Charming fumed, turning sharply when he heard the quick trot of a horse coming from the road beside him.

"That was so strange," Emma's voice rang out from the trees before she came into his line of sight. Her eyes darted to his drawn sword, then to his face, his brow still furrowed in anger. "Daddy? Are you okay?"

He sighed, putting his sword back into its hilt. "Of course. I was afraid bandit has scared off your horse, but it appears it was just a garden snake.

Emma nodded. "Why don't we make our way back to the castle for lunch? Perhaps Mum will allow us a quiet meal before I have to endure the torture that is dressing for a royal ball,"

Charming gave his daughter a tight lipped smile. "Of course sweetheart, it's your birthday. Whatever you wish,"

* * *

"Snow! Are you not listening to me? Those vile women are planning on killing our daughter _tonight_!" he whispered fervently, following her about the castle as she inspected the preparations for the evening's festivities.

"Yes Charming, I hear you. But giving into fear is what they want. I will not let them ruin Emma's birthday because their little makeshift band of magicians have an issue with our family," she stopped and turned to him. "Besides, when have they ever been successful in their threats before?"

Charming sighed. "I don't like this Snow. Not at all,"

She patted his shoulder affectionately as a palace guard ran up to them. "Your majesties," he said bowing quickly. "The mad one has requested your presence. He says he has another prophecy," he managed out, trying to catch his breathe.

Charming and Snow looked to each other as they made haste to the dungeons.

"Princess Emma is required as well!"

As the king and queen stopped in their tracks, Emma looked over the railing from the corridor above them. "Required for what?"

"Emma dear, I thought you were taking a bath," Charming said as she climbed down the narrow staircase beside them.

"I did, but I heard shouting and came to see what the fuss was about," she said, pulling her robe tighter and moving her wet hair over her shoulder.

"The mad one has another prophecy, one he wishes us to hear in person," Snow answered, understanding her daughter's underlying question.

Emma nodded, following her parents to Rumpelstiltskin's cell.

* * *

Emma stood between her parents, staring at the man who had once been the most powerful man in all the realms. Possessing the powers of the Dark One, there was no one who could rival him even on his worst day. However, the loss of his son centuries ago had slowly driven him mad, and the power that had preserved his body had addled his mind. So crazy was he that he thought that stealing and raising Emma, the possessor of the purest light magic, would be able to soothe the ache on his blackened heart. He did not succeed, and thus was put in his own prison, built with squid ink in the foundation to keep him trapped. He still possessed the power of sight, and so spent his days spinning straw into gold, unless he spoke a prophecy.

He looked up at the royal family, and let out a high pitched cackle, and at that moment it was not the damp chill that made Emma shiver. Her father wrapped his arm around her before speaking. "What do you want us for Rumpelstiltskin?"

"You will want to know what I have to say," he replied.

"So say it," Snow said, her chin held hi.

He stilled. He looked right at Emma, but he did not see her. She felt as if he was staring through her, and it was an unnerving sensation.

"_Before the clock strikes midnight on her twenty-first birthday, the savior will meet her one true love. Together, only they can defeat the greatest threat to their happiness, and the happiness of all dear to them. Once they have overcome their greatest enemies, then together they will become protectors of the realm, until the end of days._" He said, his voice suddenly deeper, more so of a man than of the imp he had become. Then as suddenly as he stilled, he continued spinning again, more giggles pealing from his lips. He did not look at them again, and it was clear he would speak no more.

Emma noticed her parents sharing a worried look between them as they made their way out of the dungeon. "What are you two so worried about?"

Snow looked at her, shocked. "Aren't you worried Emma? He says you are to meet your true love _tonight_," Snow said, and Emma knew, as she always did with her power, that there was more to her parents' unspoken conversation. Emma had not been gifted with the power of sight, but that of truth, and it had been the only thing about her magic that she had not shared with her parents. She preferred to know when she was being lied to, even if she knew they were often trying to protect her.

So though she knew her mother wasn't telling the truth (or at least, not all of it) she knew it was for good reason. She shrugged in response to her mother's question. "I guess it's not really a surprise, since every prince and lord will be in attendance this evening. I've finally come of age you know," she teased, making her way upstairs to her apartments.

Charming and Snow looked at each other once more. "So are you worried now Snow?" Charming pressed, giving her a look that said _I told you so._

"A bit, but Emma's right. Everyone possible suitor will be in attendance tonight, so her true love is bound to be here," she sighed. "Let's just hope the queens of darkness don't interrupt before she actually meets him,"

* * *

Emma waited at the top of the stairs, fidgeting nervously in her lavender ball gown. As she was now of age, she would be announced separately from her parents for the first time, as a sign of her official entrance into society as her own person. As the herald announced her name and rank, she heard the entire ballroom fall into silence. With a hard swallow, she made her way down the grand staircase, a nervous smile on her face. She met her mother at the bottom, both women curtseying to each other as they made their way to the away where they would receive their guests.

"Where is Dad?" Emma whispered as they walked through the path the large crowd had created for them.

"He had to run an errand in town but he was supposed to be back before – oh," the queen huffed in annoyance. Standing at the reception area was her father, smirking a little as he quite obviously knew he was late, but no one but the queen and princess had noticed.

"You look beautiful dear," he said to Emma, bowing deeply in front of her. Emma gave a little curtsey.

The first to be received was Prince Eric of the maritime kingdom. Emma smiled politely, but did not spare him much thought. Although he was technically a possible suitor, he was a friend of her mother's, and Emma had previously been informed that he was meant for another, though it was a precarious situation.

Before the next guests – her god parents, Queen Aurora and King Phillip – could step forward, the whole castle shook, and there was the sound of breaking glass and tumbling rock from outside.

"What's going on?" Emma shouted, gripping her father's arm to stay upright. She saw four swirls of colored smoke appear through the ballroom, and she didn't need to hear her father's explanation.

Regina. Ursula. Maleficent. Cruella.

They had come for them.

"Emma! You need to go!" she heard someone shout, her mother she thought, before she took off running. She had not been practicing her magic much, because she felt she didn't need it, wouldn't need it, but as she tried to run she pictured herself at the far gates, the ones she had rode through on her horse that morning, the ones that led to the forest.

She thought hard willing herself there, and suddenly she felt the night breeze on her skin and the darkness of the tree covered forest loomed in front of her.

Without even looking back at the castle, she kicked off her shoes and ran as fast as she could into the woods.


	2. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

Emma's lungs were burning, her chest heaving with exhaustion. She couldn't tell how long she'd been running for, and her heart was thumping so loudly in her head that she had no idea if she was being followed. As her body started to lag, the adrenaline wearing off, she tripped over a bulging tree root, and found herself without the energy to get up.

Even once she heard footsteps nearing her, the only thing she could manage was to roll herself to the edge of the trail, but it was too late.

"Are you hurt lass?" a thickly accented voice called out to her.

"No," she called out, trying to sit up. "Just tired," she said warily. She could see a man, dressed all in black leather, with a deep cut linen shirt and a red vest embroidered in black. "Who are you, and what are you doing in the forest?"

"I heard that an enemy of mine has threatened the royal family. It's a well-known fact that the princess has run away, since the mad one has predicted her as the savior," he smirked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "But you already know all that, don't you?"

"You still haven't told me your name," she replied, trying to maintain some small amount of deniability about her identity.

"Killian Jones, milady. However, people have taken to calling me by my more colorful moniker," he pulled his left arm from behind his back, revealing a large brace around his wrist, with a shining silver hook attached. "Hook. Captain Hook if we're getting technical,"

"So you're a pirate then," she muttered to herself, slowly standing up off the ground. She could feel the tiredness in her bones, as she always did when she exercised her magic too much, but she forced herself to stand tall, as if she did not fear him. She didn't really, because if he was going to kill her he would have already, and that left her curious.

"Aye. And you're a princess,"

"I don't kn-"

"I have sailed this realm for the past seventeen years, since my father abandoned my brother and I when I was merely eight years old. I once even served in the Royal Navy," he took a step closer to her, looking deep into her eyes. "Do you really think I have never seen the fair princess Emma before," he whispered, his voice making something deep inside of her stir in want.

Emma swallowed hard. "I suppose you are right. But why should I trust you? Why would you want to help me?"

"Well to be honest, you probably shouldn't. I am a pirate after all," he chuckled. "But my quarrel with the crown is not against your parents, but rather your father's father,"

Emma looked at him warily. "Why do I think that you still have an ulterior motive then?"

Hook sighed. "Haven't you ever heard 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'?"

Emma nodded with a frown. She could tell there was something else going on, but she decided not to question it at this moment. "Alright, fine. Which one of these 'queens of darkness' do you have qualms with?"

Hook raised his eyebrow again. "Really love? I'm a pirate, take a gander,"

She felt heat flare through her cheeks. "Right, pirate, sailing, the sea. Has to be Ursula,"

"Aye, but she is residing on land now, holed up in Maleficent's castle with the rest of those witches. I suggest we go back to my ship, and strike up a plan there. That way we'll be safe and there is less of a risk of you being found,"

Emma nodded, unsure of any other acceptable option. She needed to get out of this forest, and fast. However, she also heeded Rumpelstiltskin's message, about finding her true love. She wished she could go back to the castle, back to the ball she so dreaded so she could find him and everything would be fixed, but it seemed her happily ever after had been stolen from her the moment the Queens of Darkness took over her birthday.

"What time is it?" she asked him suddenly.

"Almost midnight lass. Why?"

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. Even if she turned back now, by the time she got back to the castle, her birthday would be over. There would be no chance of her meeting her true love now. Even if she hated the idea of the ball, the purpose was there, and she knew without her true love, she could never become protector of the realm, and her happiness, and her life of adventure would be lost to her. Her only hope was that Prince Eric of the maritime kingdom, the only man she had met tonight, could be her true love. It seemed to be a long shot though, since her mother insisted he was meant for another.

"Lass? Is everything alright?" Hook's voice shook her out of her internal reverie.

"Yes, I was just thinking," she said, pushing past him to continue on the path.

"You didn't look alright, love. Tell me, what is troubling you?" he asked, gently grasping her shoulder to stop her.

"Nothing that is any of your concern pirate," she shrugged him off.

He sighed. "You know, if we are going to be working together, we should probably try to get along better," he smirked at her. "Unless you're just trying to ignore how I make you feel, in which case, resistance is futile. I am well aware that I am quite the handsome captain".

"Please," she scoffed. "Why would I ever feel anything for the likes of you?"

He gave her a look. "Just wait darling, you'll see. Us, all alone in my quarters, a few drinks of rum and you'll be all over me,"

"Why would I ever be alone with you in your quarters?" she asked incredulously.

"Well unless you'd like to sleep in a hammock with the rest of crew," he leaned in close to her ear. "But I can't guarantee they will mind their manners, with a pretty little princess sleeping so close,"

"Yes, because you'll be such a gentleman,"

He stopped, turning to face her. "I am _always_ a gentleman," he said with a wink, before continuing through the edge of the forest to the beach, where the docks were a short walk away. She heard the faint chime of a clock striking midnight as he led her into the local tavern, and she sighed.

Her birthday was over.

Rumpelstiltskin was wrong. Now she had to figure out how to save her family, defeat four experienced witches, and deal with an annoyingly flirtatious pirate all on her own.

Squaring her shoulders, she steeled herself. She could handle it. She was born the savior, wielder of the purest light magic and product of true love. She could do this. She could do anything.

* * *

After getting the princess on board his ship, he led her to his cabin, where he left her to set sail. After informing the crew that the young woman on board was his guest and so much as a leering glance would be cause for them to walk the plank, he left the helm in the care of his first mate and made his way back down to her.

He knocked once and entered, finding her looking at the spines of the books on his self. "Anything catch your fancy princess?" he asked nonchalantly, kicking the door closed behind him.

"Emma will do thank you," she ignored his question, turning to him. "What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the bundle of cloth in his hands.

"Clothes for you, _Emma_," he handed them to her. "I am afraid they're not fine silks and satins, but it will make moving about the ship a bit easier than it would be in a tattered ball gown,"

She rummaged through the clothes, finding a shirt, a vest, a pair of breeches and a light jacket. She looked up at him. "Thank you," she said softly, feeling the soft suede of the jacket.

"'twas nothing. We'll find you a pair of boots at the next port, but until then, I'd suggest going barefoot,"

"That's fine. I threw off my shoes when I reached the forest anyway. They were impossible to run in,"

Hook laughed at that, settling in the chair behind the desk and opening his flask. Emma gawked at him.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Hook raised an eyebrow at her. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having a drink," he said, taking a sip of his rum. "Would you like some?"

"No I would absolutely not!"

"Why not love?" he grinned. "Afraid you'll find me even more irresistible after a few libations?"

"No! We should be thinking of a plan, trying to figure out how to get rid of the Evil Queen and her friends! Not drinking!"

"Really? What good would making a plan do at this moment when we're sailing away from the kingdom as we speak?"

"Why are we sailing away? Are you trying to kidnap me?" she narrowed her eyes and stepped back against the door.

Hook rolled his eyes. "No love, I just thought it'd be best to put some distance between us and the people trying to kill us,"

Emma huffed. He had a point, as much as she loathed to admit it.

He held his flask out to her, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. "Sit down love, and have some rum. You've had a long day,"

Reluctantly, she sat down, taking a sip of rum and wincing as it burned down her throat. Handing to back to him, she locked eyes with him. They were a deep blue, she noticed, and the glinted in the candlelight. They were so blue, her favorite color, and she felt she could get lost in them. She cleared her throat. "So how about you tell me why you're really helping me now,"

"I already told-"

"I always know when people are lying to me. Or at least not telling the whole truth,"

Hook pinched the bridge of his nose. "King George killed my brother, the Captain of this vessel before me. I was his lieutenant," he said quietly, the wound still fresh, but the rum and the knowledge that he needed the princess to trust him helping the words flow from his mouth.

"When you were in the Royal Navy?" she asked.

"Aye. I was seventeen when he died. We were in this cabin, and he died in my arms. I stole this ship from the kingdom then. He stole my brother from me, and I was going to steal everything I could from him,"

"So you became a pirate?"

He looked at her, eyes flashing in mirth. "Obviously. When your father managed to take King George's kingdom for your family two years later, he learned of what had happened to my brother, and he tried to make it right. But it was too late, I was already an outlaw. He made a deal to pardon me for piracy if I vowed to keep my activities out of the naval ports, and if I agreed to do whatever he asked of me when the time came,"

"And now was that time?"

"My crew usually docks in the royal port around your birthday, because that is when the tavern breaks out the best rum and ale," he winked at her. "Your father knew where to find me, and told me that you were in danger. He asked me to stay close to the palace, and if anything happened, I was to help you in whatever way I could," he shrugged, taking a long sip of his rum.

"Wait, how did he know I was in danger?" she said in surprise. He knew about the attack on the ball? Did her mother know too? She rolled her eyes. Of course they did, and they kept it from her. "And you just agreed with this?"

"Well, he actually told me to take you as far away from the kingdom as I could get and keep you safe. But seeing as you are the savior, I figured I should just help you save things," he sighed. "I saw the witches enter the castle, Ursula among them. It's not just me she's terrorized – it's the whole bloody sea. She runs ships into the rocks and kills the whole crew. When I didn't fall for her trap she cut off my hand as payment – as well as my first mate at the time, and half my crew," he scratched behind his ear. "I wasn't convinced I was going to do anything until I saw her. That infernal creature needs to be stopped,"

Emma looked down. "Maleficent wants me dead. When I was very young, I met her daughter in the woods. I thought she was alone, so I brought her back to the castle. And she was so young she just thought she was coming over to play. My parents took her in, thinking she was an orphan," Emma started to tear up at the memory of the loss of her best friend.

"She was there for a month before she became ill. She died from it. And when Maleficent finally found out were Lily had been, it was too late. She blamed me, and said that if I had never taken Lily from the woods she would have been able to find her, and could have healed her with magic. That's why she wants me dead,"

"That could never be your fault Emma. You were a child,"

"Yes and my mother was also a child when she told Regina's mother her secret, but that hasn't stopped the Evil Queen from trying to ruin her life either,"

"Fair point love," he corked his flask and set it on his desk. "How about we get some sleep. You can take the bed, I'll take the floor,"

Emma nodded. "Thank you. We can switch off if you'd like,"

He shook his head. "Nonsense, a lady should never have to sleep on the floor,"

Emma just rolled her eyes. She walked over to the bed, placing her new clothes at the end of them. She was able to remove her ball gown on her own, but she couldn't seem to get her corset untied.

"Allow me," Hook whispered, suddenly behind her. Emma tensed, but he deftly untied and loosened the laces with one hand. Emma took a deep breathe, relaxing just because her air flow was no longer constricted. She heard him step away from her, removing his jacket and draping it over the chair. She slipped her corset off and placed it on top of her gown, leaving her in just her shift. It was close enough to a nightgown that she would be comfortable sleeping in just that. She made her way under the covers of the small bed, turning on her side to see lying on his back on the floor, just a pillow under his head. He had stripped himself of his shirt, vest, and to her surprise, his hook. He was clad in just his tight leather pants, which left very little to her imagination.

Emma swallowed hard. "Do you have any other family? Besides your brother I mean?"

Hook sighed. "Aye. When my father abandoned my brother and me, he took my sister with him. We found out later he had intended to sell her to a couple who couldn't have any more children but wanted a girl. She was but a babe," he took a breath to steady himself. "He wasn't successful, because she was very sickly at two years old. He ended up leaving her behind at an inn they were staying at, just as he did me and Liam. The inn keeper, an older widow, ended up caring for her,"

"How did you find her?"

"Liam and I were cabin boys, and we had landed in the port where she had been left two years later. She was healthy then, and ran right to me when she saw us," he chuckled for a moment. "She was always very rambunctious. The widow agreed to continue to care for as long as she could, as long as we stopped to see my sister whenever we came into port. Apparently she never stopped talking about us," he frowned. "Then one day, when we came to tell her we had joined the navy, and we could finally be together as a family, we found that the widow had passed, and her son had taken over the inn. He said she had run away to find us,"

"What was her name?"

"Tarryn. And before you ask, I did find her again, as a cook on a merchant ship, but it wasn't until after Liam died. She was sixteen and begged me to take her with me. But I told her a pirate's life wasn't for a lady. I gave her some money, told her to buy a house and I would come see her when I could. She just threw it at me and told me she would prove me wrong. And prove me wrong she did,"

"Tarryn Jones? You don't mean… your sister is Lady Tarryn of the High Seas isn't she?"

Hook laughed. "Aye, that she is. In my haste to protect her, I severely underestimated her. She now has a reputation that rivals even mine,"

"So you're a family of pirates? Really?"

"We have the sea in our blood, love. Our mother's family were shipbuilders, and my father had worked on the crew of merchant ships before our mother died and he ran off," he finally tore his gaze from the ceiling, his eyes meeting hers. "It's her we're going to see now. She'll be able to help us,"

Emma nodded. "I'm going to trust you. Don't make me regret it,"

Hook chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it love. Now, get some sleep,"

* * *

_I'm not going to apologize for the introduction of an original character - I love the idea of big brother Killian ever since I saw him get mad at how upset Belle was in 'Poor Unfortunate Soul'. I also have a love for female pirates, so I felt the need to write one that wouldn't be a competitive love interest. Any way, thanks for reading, and all reviews are welcome :)_


	3. You're Going to Have to Trust Me

_Alrighty friends, here's chapter 3. Sorry for the wait, but it's finals time (fuck all of that tbh) and I have play practice and shit, but I got it done for you guys. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

What woke Killian the next morning wasn't the shouting of the crew, or the rock of the ship, or even seabirds squawking above the open water. No, instead, he was woken up by a person falling directly on his chest.

"Ugh," he groaned, Emma's long blonde hair falling into his face. "Bloody hell lass, what did I ever do to you?" he grumbled as she rolled off of him and onto her knees.

"I'm sorry, I tripped over your boots, it's still dark in here," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

He sat up, looking at Emma's face in the dim light coming from his window. "Don't worry about it love, I've had worse scrapes," he breathed, his gaze focused on her lips. In his still sleepy state, they were the only thing he could think about. They were pink, not the fake crimson red the whores who sometimes warmed his bed painted on, and they looked soft, full and feminine. He was transfixed, starting to lean in towards her when he heard a loud crash of thunder. Emma flinched, her back hitting the wall behind her, as he jumped to his feet, pulling his shirt and jacket on quickly, forgoing his vest in the rain.

"Stay here. I need to try and weather us through this storm, but I will back soon," he said as he clicked his hook into place. Emma nodded as he made his way back to the upper deck.

She sat in place just listening to him bark orders as he tried to get the crew to do whatever it was they were supposed to be doing faster. She felt her self being jostled about, and so she stood precariously, taking a random book from the book case and wrapping herself up in the blankets on the bed to wait out the storm.

* * *

Killian knew they had been expecting this storm the previous day, so he felt very foolish when he came on deck and realized he had completely forgotten to warn the crew. Luckily his whole crew was experienced, and though the waves rocked his ship harshly, it really wasn't a storm that was all that bad. He did yell at them to move faster, and he took his post at the helm to steer his ship from running aground.

It was probably about three hours later, the worst of the storm lasting longer than he originally expected, when he finally made his way back down to his cabin shivering. As soon as he stepped down the stairs, Emma jumped from the bed.

"Killian! Are you alright?" she asked, rushing over to him in her bare feet.

"Aye, just a bit soggy I'm afraid," he quipped through chattering teeth.

"No, you're shivering and your lips are blue. Here," she walked behind him and reached for his shoulders. "Let me help,"

Too cold to protest, he allowed her strip him of his coat and shirt, hanging them to dry. Then she moved to the small cupboard he used as a wardrobe, pulling out a dry pair of pants and shirt. "Take off your pants and I can help you into these," she said, beckoning him over with a wave of her arm.

"Um love? I don't think –" he started, but he was cut off by her glare.

"I may be a princess, but I was not spoiled. My mother lived as a bandit and my father was a shepherd before he was a prince. I was raised with the knowledge that the day I became queen was the day I became servant to my kingdom. Growing up I had chores, and I learned how to care for others. Do not insult me by insinuating that this is below my stature or that I don't know what I'm doing because you're wrong. If you don't change you will catch a chill and I really don't think this ship needs a fever ridden captain," she huffed in frustration.

"I was just thinking of your virtue love," he said with a wink, walking over to her as he did. Truthfully, he was trying to dismiss her, she had been spot on in guessing his protest, but she had surprised him, so he hid his embarrassment beneath cocky flirting.

"Of course you were. Then I must inform you that you have nothing to worry about," she said cheekily, holding eye contact as he slipped out of his pants and took the new ones from her grasp.

"I think I can manage this on my own,"

She nodded, pulling the pants he had given her yesterday over her shift. "I'm going to see if I can find something hot for you to drink," she said, walking out the small door to the hall where she could find the galley. She returned not five minutes later, Killian now fully dressed and siting on the bed, with two tin mugs full of coffee.

"Drink this, it'll warm you better than rum," she said, handing him a cup.

"I'll have to disagree with you on that one love, but I thank you none the less,"

They sat in an amiable silence, listening to the patter of rain on the deck above them as they sipped their coffee. After she had set her empty mug down, he turned to her. "What did you mean when you said I had nothing to worry about?" he asked, the question burning on his tongue ever since the words had left her tongue.

"What do you mean?"

"Your virtue. I was teasing you, and you said I had nothing to worry about,"

"Oh. I just meant that that," she gestured up and down his body. "Was nothing I haven't seen before. And it's not like my maidenhood is exactly intact,"

Killian nearly spit out his coffee. "Excuse me?" he sputtered.

"I think your reaction means you heard me very clearly," she said with a shrug. "There was a boy in my youth, he lived in the village. He was the brother of one of my maids, and it just sort of happened. I'm not sure if I loved him, but I certainly thought I could at the time,"

"What happened to him?"

"He owns the village bakery. He still delivers my favorite rolls to the castle every morning. I think he's married now,"

"You seem awfully nonchalant about the whole thing love,"

"I never thought I'd be able to marry for love. I just wanted that first time to be someone of my choosing. There was a time when my parents were considering arranging my marriage, and I hated not having control over it,"

"And how exactly did you change their minds?"

Emma sighed. "I have never wanted to be a princess. I'm not very good at it either. I wanted to be a night, or something that lets me have adventure. I was practicing archery with my mother, and she wouldn't stop going on about what it would be like to rule and how I'd have to do this and I couldn't do that," she turned to face him, her gaze serious. "I may know that being queen means being a servant to the people, but I value my freedom. I snapped and told my mother that if she tried to arrange a marriage with someone who would try to control me I would give up my claim to the throne. And that put a stop to that right quick,"

Killian laughed. "I should've known you'd be a tough lass. Are there any wedding plans on the horizon then?"

Emma looked at her hands, sighing. "I doubt it. Yesterday, Rumpelstiltskin made another prophecy, saying I would meet my true love before midnight on my birthday. But I only met Prince Eric, and I know it isn't him. I'm afraid that the queens of darkness may have ruined my chance of happiness,"

Killian shook his head. "The future is a funny thing love. One often meets their destiny on the path they take to avoid it," he said, patting her knee. "Besides, you did meet me yesterday," he teased.

Emma laughed. "That is true, I did. I'm sure my parents would have a heart attack if I married a pirate!"

Killian's smile faltered, his heart hurting a little bit. It was true, he liked the princess, she was beautiful, and though she was stubborn she was interesting. But he knew that a pirate would never have a chance with a princess. "Aye love, that would be bad form,"

Emma stopped laughing, looking at him curiously. "I just meant my mother, who has always been royalty, is also the least judgmental person I have ever met. But only if it were true love. She's very insistent on it being 'true'. And my father doesn't even want me to marry, especially not someone older than me,"

Killian raised his eyebrow. "You're telling me that your parents, the king and queen, would have more of a problem with me being four years your senior than the fact that I'm an outlaw?"

She rolled her eyes. "If it were true love, and you were an honorable man, then yes, that would be their biggest issue. You forget, they were both outlaws too at one time," she sighed once again. "But you being my true love is wishful thinking. If I wasn't meant to meet my true love at the ball, the queens of darkness wouldn't have tried to run me out of it,"

Killian stayed silent, thinking it over. It would be an almost cruel twist of fate to be destined for the savior. He supposed in a way, that it could make sense, with his need, even as a pirate, to hold himself to a code, and her need, despite her responsibility, to seek freedom and adventure. He knew though, that despite her words, the king would never give his daughter's hand to Captain Hook.

Emma too thought about Killian's words. Could the queens of darkness have really set her on the path to finding her true love by trying to block it? There was no denying that she was attracted to him, and living a life at sea appealed to her in a way nothing else ever had, once she actually gave it some thought. But he infuriated her, with his cockiness and swagger. At least, when she wasn't distracted by his handsomeness. She wasn't even sure if she could trust him, let alone fall in love with him.

They sat like that, in their own thoughts, listening to the patter of rain on the deck above, until they both dozed off into a fitful slumber.

* * *

It was twilight when they finally rose, Killian waking first. He gently shook Emma, who smiled at him sleepily.

"Good evening Princess," he teased, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Emma laughed, cutting up and stretching.

"Hello captain. Did you sleep well?"

"Aye, I did. And you love?"

Emma nodded. She hadn't slept much the night before, so their nap was refreshing. She wasn't about to tell the captain about her nightmares though. She didn't want to seem foolish. Instead she looked out the window.

"It seems the sun has made an appearance in time to set,"

"It seems so," he answered, standing to open the small window so that the cool breeze floated through the cabin. "I will go fetch us some dinner, why don't you clear off the desk love," he said, walking through the door to get to the hallway of the ship.

Emma did as he asked putting all the knick-knacks and bobbles on various shelves. She wondered how he could be so dismissive about the fact that she had fallen asleep on him. She didn't want to talk about it, but he didn't even acknowledge it and that confused her. She couldn't just ask him about it though. She was used to hiding her thoughts, the gossip of the court and rules of etiquette dictating what was appropriate for her to share and know. Thinking of this, she became so lost in her thoughts she didn't even notice he had come back until she heard him drop the tin bowls on the desk. They ate a silent dinner, her looking down at her stew and him studying her intensely.

"Alright, what is it. You haven't said a word since I've come back," he said, putting his spoon down on the table.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking," she said, still looking into her bowl.

"Hey," he said, trying to get her to look up. When she refused, he growled. "You know Emma, sooner or later you're going to have to trust me,"

"How can I? I hardly know you," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Believe it or not I've shared more with you in the past day than I've shared with most of my crew. And if you really listened, you'd realize you know me better than you think.

For whatever reason, the fates brought us together. We are partners in this story Emma, both fighting against two parts of a common foe. We can help each other, to meet our goals, but only if we work together," he said. When she still didn't respond, he shook his head, eating his soup.

The rest of the night was silent, them moving around each other as if the other didn't exist. It wasn't until the candles were out, Killian lying on his back that he spoke again.

"Emma?" there was no response. "Listen love, I didn't mean to push you. I just want you to realize that this isn't the court. No one is going to judge you, and you're going to need to tell me what you're thinking. We may be together for a while and the silence would make any one go mad,"

Again, all was silent. He sighed, throwing his arm over his face. Clearly, things were not going to be smooth sailing with her. There was a rustle from the corner, and then a whisper, so soft that if he even breathed too loudly, he would have missed it.

"Goodnight Killian,"

He smiled at the ceiling. "Goodnight Emma,"

* * *

_What'd you guys think? Reviews are always appreciated, and keep an eye out for chapter 4, coming your way sometime soon._

_**also went back and fixed some formatting issues in previous chapters._


	4. He Kept Me From My Ship, So I Stole His

_Okay, so this chapter is being dedicated to my lovely friend Erin (callmeasinnercallmeasaint6 on tumblr) because without her you guys wouldn't have a story haha. Also, she's the one who gets all my random bts shit at 3 am when I have writers block._

_Any way, here's chapter 4. Enjoy :)_

* * *

The next morning brought clear skies, the sound of the sea birds rousing Killian from his slumber. He sat up with a groan, the cold wooden floor creaking beneath him. Hearing the rustle of fabric from the corner, he looked to see Emma sitting up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. He noticed her shift had slipped down over her shoulder, showing a peek of creamy skin that looked soft to the touch. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her there, the red marks his beard would leave on her neck…

He snapped out of his daze as he felt his leather pants tighten painfully. He cleared his throat, standing so he could put on his shirt. "Good morning love," he said gruffly, deftly doing up the bottom three buttons of his linen shirt before pulling his vest over his shoulders.

"Good morning Captain," she said airily, pulling her pants over her shift before donning the new cotton shirt he had given her, forgoing the dreaded corset.

"Killian will do, thank you," he teased her, stepping closer to her. She rolled her eyes at him, buttoning her own shirt before pulling on the vest and buttoning that as well.

"Did you need something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his sudden proximity.

"Nope, I'm just admiring the view," he said with a wink, leaning against the bookshelf behind him. Emma rolled her eyes at him again. "Keep that up love and your eyes are going to roll right out of your head,"

"I think I'll survive," she said haughtily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Killian chuckled. "Are we back to being hostile now?"

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm not exactly a morning person," she blushed, feeling silly. "I'm also not used to waking up… moving,"

Killian nodded in understanding. "Waking up on a ship takes some getting used to,"

"I'll take the floor tonight. Your back must be aching from it," she said, stepping closer to him. Unexpectedly, she reached out and buttoned his vest for him, her hands resting on his chest once she was done. He brought his right hand to cover her left one.

"Better me than you darling," he said softly, examining her face. She was pale, much paler than when he had brought her onboard only 2 nights ago. There were faint purple circles under her eyes, and his brow furrowed in worry.

"Perhaps we can share the bed then," she said after a moment, so quiet that he almost missed it.

"Love, really –"

"You told me why you're a pirate, about your sister. You trusted me, and if I'm going to be stuck with you for a while, I'm going to have to trust you too. I've thought about what you said last night, about being partners in this story. And I think you're right. We're going to have to work together to defeat our foes, and to do that there has to be trust. So I'm going to trust you to keep your hand to yourself, so that we are both rested properly," she said, looking at their hands as he absentmindedly rubbed the back of hers with his thumb.

"Aye love, you're right. We have to trust each other. If you insist, far be it from me to deny you," he paused, looking at her pale face again. "Did you sleep much last night?"

She shrugged, looking away. "Enough," she replied sharply.

Hook sighed, moving to the stairs. He didn't want to push her. "Come. Let us go above deck. You could the sunlight," he smirked, holding the cabin open for her. She huffed, and he knew she rolled her eyes at him, even if he couldn't see it.

* * *

"Ship approaching Captain! Flying the black flags!" Killian heard from the crow's nest. He picked his telescope, seeing that in fact, another pirate ship was coming their way.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked, suddenly behind him. She had been quiet all morning, staying close to the helm, watching the water as they sailed towards their destination.

"It means pirates love, and not all are as kind as myself," he said grimly. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

Emma just looked at him. "Of course, my father has been teaching me to fight since I was ten, but I don't exactly have my sword on me,"

Killian nodded. "Smee! Prepare the men for the other ship to board. We do not attack first! We have to make it to Tortuga before sundown!" he called to his first mate. "Take the helm Emma, just keep it straight. I'll be right back," he said, running below deck before she could protest. He really did come right back though, carrying with him a small cutlass.

"Where did you get that?" she asked taking it and feeling the weight of it in her hand.

"It was mine when I was just a lad. I hope it suits you," he said as they lowered an anchor, the other ship laying a plank across as three men walked across, clearly in pirate garb. However, followed close behind them was a young woman, younger than even Emma, dressed in brown leather pants, a white linen shirt, and a long navy coat that had been cut in the front to allow freedom for her to walk. She had short, dark brown curls - the shortest hair Emma had ever seen on a woman – that just brushed her shoulders and was pulled from her face with a tarnished silver comb. Her face wore a hardened expression, though it was made of soft, feminine lines, and her eyes were the same striking, beautiful blue as Killian's.

"Tarryn," Killian said with a groan, stalking over to her. "What the hell are you doing?! You told me you were staying in Tortuga for another week!" he yelled at her, and she sat there staring at him unfazed.

"Plans change Killian," Her eyes roamed about the deck, ignoring the fact that her brother was standing in front of her fuming. "Is that her?" she said, her sight landing on Emma. Tarryn pushed past Killian to look the princess over, and Emma felt self-conscious under her gaze. "Hello Princess. I'm Captain Jones of the Queen's Revenge," she said, her head tipped in greeting.

"Please, call me Emma," Emma said, studying the strange young woman in front of her, not sure what else to say.

Her face softened into a small smile. "Well then Emma, call me Tarryn," she said, turning back to Killian. "Can we speak in your quarters?" she asked.

Killian nodded. "I do not wish to stay anchored in the middle of the ocean though,"

Tarryn nodded. "Sail out to open water then. I'll have my ship follow," she nodded to her men. "Go back across and tell Mr. Randall to follow the Jolly Roger, and not to stray from her course until I return," the men nodded and went on their way. She smiled at Killian. "After you Captain,"

Killian gestured for Emma to go first, and she quickly made her way below deck, the sound of two sets of heavy boots following behind her.

* * *

"So Tarryn, where would you like to start? Why you didn't stay in Tortuga like we agreed to when I left, or why the bloody hell you have Blackbeard's ship?" Killian said calmly, though his voice was laced with venom as he drank his rum straight from the flask.

Tarryn sighed, running her fingers through her curls before taking off her jacket. "They're one and the same really," she looked to Emma, who was standing against the wall watching them. "Sit down dear, you're going to need a drink too,"

Emma obliged, taking the flask from Killian's hand while Tarryn continued. "I was planning on staying in port until you returned, but word had travelled around the kingdom very quickly about the princess's escape," she sighed looking to Emma. "Your parents are fine by the way, at least as far as the villagers know. Those blasted women left as soon as you did. I guess you pose a greater threat to them than anyone else.

"Anyway, everyone knows that you are on this ship. Too many people saw Killian here drag you through the tavern at Port Royal the night of your birthday," she turned to Killian and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You are a right moron for bringing her through there you know. Everyone recognized her, half the kingdom thinks you kidnapped her,"

Killian scoffed. "Let them think it then. I'm already a scoundrel, it can't exactly hurt my reputation,"

"That's not the point. Ursula and the queens of darkness know where you both are and since they all want to see you dead or one reason or another, that's not exactly information you want them to have," Tarryn shook her head. "The sea bitch knew you'd return to me in Tortuga, so she enlisted the help of Blackbeard to ambush me on my ship. Luckily he still underestimates me,"

"What exactly does that mean?"

"He kept me from my ship, so I just stole his,"

"You know," Emma cut in suddenly. "You hold yourself like you were raised in high society. If I didn't know any better, and if it wasn't for your hair, I'd think you a lady of the court. But when you speak, it's clear you are definitely a pirate,"

Tarryn smirked. "The inn where I was raised was in the maritime kingdom. As I'm sure you're aware, it's a small nation, so for balls and such the lords and ladies stayed there. I would watch them, copy their movements, unknowingly at first, and then I spent my time practicing. I always knew my brothers would enter the navy, so I supposed they would set me up with a naval officer when the time came for me to marry. I wanted to be able to act the part well," she sighed. "It became second nature to me. It's why they call me Lady Tarryn – I may look and act like a lady, but I am a pirate through and through,"

"Why did you cut your hair short?" Emma blurted, more out of curiosity than anything.

Tarryn raised her brow in a very Killian-esque expression. "Long hair is impractical. When I managed to join the ranks of a ship as an actual crew member, it got in the way. I tried tying it in a braid, but one day during a storm the braid got caught in the rigging," Tarryn cringed at the memory, and Emma involuntarily reached for her own hair, pinned back from her face with the few pins she had managed to salvage from her elaborate ball hairstyle. "I took my cutlass and chopped it off quickly. Our next stop was Port Atlantia, you know, in the maritime kingdom. All the woman wear their hair short there now. It dries much faster and gives more desirable curls for the woman lucky enough to be born with them," she said, as if reciting from a story book. "They fixed the style, though it wasn't really necessary. The first mate insisted, thinking I was more upset about my loss of hair than I really was. It was his faulty rigging it got stuck on though, so he blamed himself,"

"Tarryn here is probably the best at rigging out of any sailor I've met. I don't have much ability for it now, but even with two hands I couldn't out tie her," Killian said fondly.

"Yes, but you've always been a near perfect navigator. No matter how many people try to show me I can't read star charts to save my life. I'm just lucky I remember the shapes in these skies in case I ever find myself lost on my own, and even then I'd probably lose my way more times than I could find it,"

"How the hell can you be the captain of a ship and not be able to navigate?"

Tarryn smirked. "Well that's what I have a first mate for isn't it?"

Killian chuckled. "Aye, I suppose that's true,"

"So what now? There's a pirate after you," Emma said, jutting her chin in Tarryn's direction. "And there's a bunch of crazy ladies with magic after us," she waved her hand between her and Killian.

"Aye. We certainly can't keep running forever," Killian said, taking another sip of his rum.

"Well she's the savior. If the rumors are true, you have magic. So we aren't completely defenseless," Tarryn said, shrugging.

Emma shook her head. "I don't really know how to use it. I've only had a few lessons, and nothing has ever really come of them,"

"Well then you're going to have to practice. We can continue sailing, dock only in friendly ports, while you learn to harness your magic. If any danger comes to you, Killian and I can protect you,"

"I can protect myself. I don't need you to babysit me," Emma said, an icy tone creeping into her voice. Tarryn bristled.

"I'm sorry, but last time I checked it was Killian and I who had experienced fighting on the seas. I've only been a pirate for three years yet when you say my name the taverns clear. If you say Princess Emma they'd probably all gather round to get a better look,"

"Tarryn –" Killian warned

"No, Killian, I am doing this as a favor to you. You're my brother, but I don't need to be involved in whatever mess you've made with the royals. And she needs to be grateful," Tarryn snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"I will not be grateful for some ill-conceived notion of my inability!" Emma yelled, standing up. "You may be a pirate, but that doesn't give you a right to make assumptions about my fighting skills!"

"Damn right I'm a pirate! And you're just a sheltered little princess, so excuse me for _assuming_ that I know more than you but since I didn't grow up surrounded by palace walls I'm pretty sure my world view is more accurate than yours!"

"I am not _just_ a princess! You don't know anything about me, so why don't you take your assumptions and –"

"ENOUGH!" Killian roared, banging his fist on the desk. "Tarryn, get your bloody arse up on deck. _Now_," Killian said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I'm sorry, are you seriously giving _me_ orders after her little tantrum?" Tarryn said incredulously.

"That was not a tantrum, that was an argument because you are being a bitch," Tarryn's eyes widened a bit before narrowing in anger. Killian cut her off before she could speak. "I am still Captain of this ship, and you are a guest so show some respect and _get. Up. On. Deck. Now,"_ Killian punctuated each word as his words became angrier. After staring at him for a moment, her chest heaving with fury, Tarryn turned and stomped up to the main deck. Killian flopped back into his seat, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't think she would be –"

"It's fine Killian,"

"No, it's not. She's wrong. In the short time I've spent with you, I know you're more than just a princess. Tarryn is just… she's still young, filled with fire. And she's seen so much, too much I think sometimes. But that does not give an excuse for her holier than thou attitude,"

"You don't think like she does, do you?"

"No love. I have only known you for three days, and yet I know that you are more than just a pretty face. Tarryn thinks all rulers are tyrants. I have been around a little bit longer, and I have seen that there are honorable kings," he stood, standing close to her. "And gallant princesses,"

Emma smiled up at him, suddenly feeling his close proximity. His blue eyes sparkled, and she felt an irresistible urge over take her. Without warning, she grabbed him by the lapels of his heavy leather jacket and crashed her lips to his, savoring the taste of spice and rum that lingered on his lips. She pressed further, her tongue darting out to caress his bottom lip, and he granted her entrance, their tongues intertwining as she gripped his jacket tighter and he tangled his fingers in her hair. Killian broke away first, leaning his forehead against hers as he caressed her cheek.

"Stay here love. I will speak to Tarryn," he whispered breathlessly. Emma nodded, her fingers skimming down his arm as he walked away from her and up to the higher deck.

* * *

_So, I received a review recently about the fact that I had written Killian a made up sibling, but left out Emma's real brother. And I'd like to address that fact. First, I would like to state that I have thought about this universe EXTENSIVELY. There are scenes missing from the first chapter that have played out in my mind, I have reference sheets I made of timelines, Tarryn's story, how Hook lost his hand, ports and kingdoms, prophecies... so when I tell you that me leaving out Emma's siblings in the first chapter has been a mistake, trust me._

_In chapter one, Emma says "Perhaps mum will allow us a quiet meal,". Us is meant to refer to the whole family. Canonically, Charming always wanted a lot of children, however in my universe there were things (ie King George and Regina) that kept them from having more children until Emma was older. She has 3 younger siblings - Ruth, and then Lance and Mary. They were off with their minders while Snow prepared for the ball (much like how Snow was with Joanna while her mother prepared for her ball) and if you'd like more detail please message me. If you want to know why Emma hasn't mentioned them - well, she's been guarding 's hardly mentioned her parents, and she's only been gone for three days. I'm sure they'll make an appearance later, but they haven't exactly been important to the plot thus far._

_Sorry for the long author's note. Hope that cleared up any questions though! As always, reviews are immensely appreciated._


	5. A Squabble Amongst Siblings

_So this one is a little shorter than usually, but I didn't feel it need anything at the end. There's a little glimpse of what's going on in the castle at the end. This might be the last update for a while, because right now I'm in tech and it's also finals. Regardless, have a good read!_

* * *

Tarryn paced back and forth across the deck, her hands shaking in anger. How could Killian yell at _her?_ Couldn't he see that she knew what she was talking about? There's no way a princess, who probably spent her days sipping tea and trying on poofy dresses for fun, would be able to protect herself against any threat that would come to them on the seas. Clearly, he was thinking with the wrong head again, which meant he was about to be a giant pain in her ass.

She heard him approach her, turning to glare at him. She wished she had magic, so she could set something on fire. Preferably him. Not that she wanted to kill him, just a little bit so he would smart.

"You, my dear sister, are staring at me like a petulant teenager, and though technically that is what you still are, I believed that being a captain had reigned in some of your more errant behavior," he said calmly, unimpressed as if she was a child and he was a gently scolding parent. She scoffed.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to try and scold me, while that pampered little bitch sits downstairs thinking she can tell _me _how to do what I do best!"

"That's not what happened at all. I may have only known her a short time, but she is more than capable of taking care of herself. You seem to have forgotten who her parents are,"

"No, I haven't. They're royalty – and royalty is all the same,"

"Royalty they may be, but they are known as the most just rulers in the realm. They are also the bravest heroes, and I quickly learned their daughter has been raised the same,"

"It doesn't matter. We're priates, and they're our enemies. I thought when I saw her that maybe she was different, but then she got all haughty and I don't even know why you're helping her!"

"Tarryn! Her father is the reason neither one of us have been arrested and tried for our crimes! The only reason we are able to go on and pillage the seas in all the ports not owned by the royal navy, is because I had a deal with him. Helping Emma is my end of the bargain. I expected you to be a bit more…" he paused, eyeing her. "Well, perhaps I just hoped you'd be a little less like _you_,"

Tarryn clenched her hands into fists, giving him the hardest stare she could muster while trying not to scream in frustration. "Killian…" she warned.

"You need to learn that your knowledge is _not_ the end all be all Tarryn. I have spent my life on the seas, travelled to nearly every port in the realm. You are still a child by comparison!" he yelled in frustration, waving his hand around wildly.

Tarryn lost all composure she had managed to maintain, and with a cry of fury swiftly punched Killian in his right side. As she reached for the scabbard on her hip, he hastily grabbed her right wrist with his hook, and used his right foot to sweep hers out from underneath her. As she fell to the deck, her wrist slipped, and she cut herself on the tip of his hook.

"Ah! What the fuck Killian!?" she screeched, holding her cut wrist with her other hand.

"Maybe if you weren't trying to bloody fight me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" he said, his hooked arm holding his side.

"Maybe you shouldn't be such an arse then! You know I'm not a child!"

"You certainly were acting like one!"

"Stop it!" A soft feminine voice rang out from the other side of the deck. Emma had come up from the cabin, a look of horror on her face. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Emma, love, this is no matter for you to get into. It was just…" Killian looked towards Tarryn, who was slowly rising to her feet. "A squabble amongst siblings,"

"Clearly it was more than that if she's bleeding and you can't stand," she said, moving to press her hand into Killian's side. He cried out in pain, the wind leaving his lungs in a puff. "I think you bruised your ribs," she said quietly, looking to Tarryn. "We should clean that cut before it has a chance to get infected,"

Tarryn scoffed. "I can do it myself, thanks,"

"Yes, but you won't be able to wrap it properly, and neither can Killian. I'm quite aware that you don't like me, but you don't have to put yourself in danger out of spite. I've cleaned plenty of cuts like that before,"

"Why would _you_ have to do clean a wound?"

"Tarryn…" Killian said in warning, not wanting a repeat of their argument.

"It's a valid question Killian," Emma said. "My parents wanted me to learn to take care of myself, just as they did. Two of my younger siblings are quite clumsy. Ruth has a penchant for getting caught in bushes and scraping her hands on the head of her arrows,"

"Siblings? I thought royals had one heir and that was it?" Tarryn said, clearly confused.

"I'm sure you think a lot of things about royal families without actually speaking to one of them," Emma answered, her head held high. She grabbed Killian's arm gently, and led him to his cabin, not waiting for Tarryn to follow.

She heard footsteps behind her anyway.

* * *

Neither Tarryn nor Emma spoke once they had come downstairs, Emma focusing on her tasks and Tarryn being stubborn. Emma had gone and found some medicines, including a poultice for Tarryn's hand and a potion for Killian to drink. She had tended to Killian first, making him drink the potion and lying him down, instructing him to take deep breaths whenever he could.

"Shouldn't you wrap him?" Tarryn interjected as Emma walked over to her.

"Last time we wrapped my father's ribs after a battle, he got pneumonia. We almost lost him, and we had many more supplies in the castle as I do here on the ship. They aren't broken, so it's best if he just rests and we manage the pain," she said, taking Tarryn's wrist and cleaning it gently with a cloth. When she was done, she spread the poultice over the cut, but Tarryn called out and pulled it away.

"Oi! What the fuck is that?"

"It'll keep it from getting infected," Emma responded, gently grabbing her wrist and bandaging it.

"Don't be a baby Tarryn," Killian called from the bed.

Tarryn had huffed, and had promptly left the cabin as soon as Emma was done. Emma cleaned up the supplies, and after helping Killian out of his shirt (he complained he was hot) she sat at his desk and attempted to practice her magic. That was where she still was, two hours later.

"Emma?" Killian turned his head towards her, seeing she was still staring at the candle she was trying to light. "Emma, love, why don't you take a break?"

With a cry of frustration, she swept the candle off the desk, landing with a loud clang somewhere over by the door. "I don't understand! I was barely able to make a book slide across a desk, and then the night of the ball I just poofed myself to the edge of the forest, and now again, nothing!"

"Wait, you were able to transport yourself to the edge of the forest?"

"Yes! I don't understand what's wrong with me?"

Killian sighed, scratching behind his ear. "Perhaps you're just tired love. It's been a long day, what with my sister being difficult and you having to treat our injuries. I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you though,"

"I guess you're probably right," she said, laying her head on her arms on the desk.

"Why don't we call it a night?" he said, patting the bed next to him.

"Oh no, I'm sleeping on the floor. You're hurt," she looked up with a shake of her head. "I'll just make it worse,"

"Nonsense love. There's no reason for us to both be uncomfortable," he said, detaching his hook and throwing it onto the bookcase by the bed. "Just sleep on this side, it's not injured," he said, turning onto his good side, facing the wall.

With a sigh, she made her way over, slipping out of her pants, shirt, and vest and sliding into bed beside him.

* * *

_[Back in the castle, the same day]_

Charming walked around the bedroom of his youngest daughter, who was clutched tightly to his chest, as he tried to get her down for a nap.

"Mary, sweetheart, why don't you lie down?" he said, rubbing her back gently.

She shook her head against his shoulder, clutching around his neck tighter. Ever since Emma had left, the security around his other children had been increased. They were already used to being heavily protected, as Snow was a little paranoid having more children after Rumpelstiltskin had kidnapped Emma as a baby. But the extra security, and the absence of their big sister had frightened the young children, and Mary had especially been clinging to Charming more than usual.

"Daddy?" he turned, seeing his six year old, Ruth, standing at the door. "Lance is crying again. He wants Mummy, but I can't find her,"

Charming sighed, going over to her and wrapping an arm around her, still holding onto Mary. If his four year old was attached to him, then of course her twin would want Snow.

"It's alright honey. I'll go find her. Can you stay with him for just a bit longer?" Ruth nodded, and Charming kissed her forehead. "You are such a brave girl. I know this is scary, but it'll all be okay. I promise,"

Ruth bit her lip, and rocked back on her heels a little bit. "When is Emma coming home Daddy?"

Charming sighed again. "I don't know honey. When the time is right I suppose,"

"But what if she's hurt? Or all alone? What if she's scared and doesn't have any one to help her?"

"Emma is a big girl, and I'm sure that she has some friends to help her out," he said vaguely, leading her to Lance's room. "Go stay with your brother. I'll be right back,"

Charming made his way down the hall to Emma's suite, where he knew he would find his wife. She was standing by the window, running her fingers over the wrappings from his gift to Emma that was still sitting on the desk.

"Snow, what are you doing?" she didn't answer. "Snow, you can't be doing this. You have our children to think about,"

"What, so Emma isn't our child anymore?" Snow snapped, turning towards him. Mary whimpered at the sharpness of her tone, and Charming gave his wife a look as he rubbed his daughter's back.

"No, that is not what I'm saying at all. But Emma isn't here, and she can take care of herself. We have three young children who need us, one of which, is currently crying in his bed looking for his mother,"

Snow's face softened. "I'm just worried about her Charming,"

"As am I. But we can't let that worry control us, and we certainly can't neglect our other children because of it," he said softly.

Snow nodded, and made her way towards the door. "Is Lance still in his room?"

Charming nodded. "Ruth is with him,"

Snow sighed. "That poor girl. I don't think any of us realized how close she was to Emma until she left. I'm glad she wasn't angry we kept her from the ball though. It was for her own safety,"

"I don't think she minded much. It was this one who threw a temper tantrum," he said with a small chuckle as they made their way towards the nursery wing.

* * *

_Reviews are always welcome!_


	6. Believe It or Not

_Hi friends! I am so sorry for the long long wait on this. I was really stuck on this chapter, because I wanted to go into some background for Tarryn but I didn't want anyone to think I forgot about our two love birds. I think we got a good balance here though!_

* * *

The next few weeks passed without event. Hook was relegated to just navigating the ship while his ribs healed, and all other duties had been left to his first mate. Tarryn had returned to her own ship, and hadn't been back since the day her and Killian had fought. Whenever they needed to speak to her, she sent her first mate, James Randall in her stead.

Emma and Killian had yet to discuss their shared kiss, nor their mounting feelings for each other, though they continued to sleep in the same bed at night. Emma's nightmares hadn't returned, a fact to which she was very grateful. Both were frustrated with the other's hesitance to start a conversation, but they had become good friends the past few weeks.

Today, Killian had returned to tending some of the lighter deck work as his ribs were almost fully healed, and Emma was practicing her swordsmanship, lightly sparing with one of the deck hands.

"Captain! Mr. Randall is asking to come aboard!" the first mate called from the helm.

"Slow down and allow him aboard then! Same procedure as usual!" Killian called back. He finished coiling the rope he had been handling and walked over to Emma, who was sheathing her cutlass. "Do you think my sister will ever speak to us again?" he asked, thoroughly annoyed that Tarryn was still being stubborn and childish.

"I don't know," Emma responded, looking out towards the other vessel as Mr. Randall made his way across. "I haven't seen her out on deck in a few days, maybe a week. Perhaps she's not feeling well?"

Killian didn't get a chance to respond, as Mr. Randall was upon them. "Captain, Princess," he said, his head tipped in greeting. He was a tall man, with a wiry build, shaggy red hair and a matching full beard. His eyes were blue, not as striking as Killian or Tarryn's, more grey in them, but they seemed to dance with a childlike mischief that was often absent from a pirate's gaze. He spoke with a deep voice, slightly affected with an accent that reminded Emma of Belle, a princess from a small kingdom that her father had rescued from ogres and in turn, converted to a vassal land.

"What can we do for you today mate?" Killian asked, subtly moving slightly in front of Emma. She rolled her eyes – he had become a tad protective as of late, and she added that to the list of things they should talk about. If she could ever find a way to approach him about it that is.

"We are under a day's journey from Battlemore Bay, and the Queen's Revenge is low on supplies. And the princess was correct, my captain hasn't been well. We were hoping you'd be willing to stop, just for a night so we could restock and gain some information that could help you on your quest,"

Killian nodded. "That port isn't often run by the likes of us, but that could provide us anonymity. If Tarryn is ill we should procure her some medicine while we are there,"

Mr. Randall nodded. "I'll allow you to lead the way, sir," he said, then turned and went back to his own ship.

Tarryn woke to a cold and empty bed, and she was very confused. He didn't usually leave without saying good morning, but from the position of the sun, it seemed to be early afternoon. _He must have let me rest_, she thought, remembering how fitful her sleep had been the past week. She guessed he was telling her brother that they needed supplies, and she hoped they weren't that far from a port.

It was true, she hadn't wanted to contact either Killian or Emma after the fight they had had, but she only held that grudge for about a week. Very suddenly, she had started to feel ill, with dizzy spells and fits of nausea daily. She hadn't known how to approach Killian in that state – he had a flare for the dramatic and she feared he would over react. She thought she would improve, but the past few days had left her unable to leave her quarters. With a deep breath that made her wince when her chest began to ache, she sat up. Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she figured she should change out of the night dress she had been wearing for the past two days, and perhaps get a drink of water while she was at it.

* * *

It seemed her body had other ideas though, because she stood shakily and didn't make it more than two steps before she collapsed on the hard wood floor. Before she could figure out what to do, two strong arms came around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Tarryn! What happened?" he asked worriedly, eyes scanning her up and down as if he could read her with just a look.

"I don't know. I went to get up for some water and my legs just gave out beneath me,"

"I just talked to Kilian, and we're stopping at Battlemore Bay tomorrow," he said, brushing her hair from her eyes after he laid her on the bed.

"Thank you James. Did you tell them?"

"Aye, and if you are going to yell at me, I don't wish to hear it. You're getting worse, and he's your brother. He'd want to know,"

Tarryn looked at the man who had unfailing confidence in her, stood by her as her first mate, her best friend, and her conscience. The man she was hopelessly in love with.

"No, you were right to,"

He kissed her lightly on her forehead. "It's been known to happen now and again. Now, why don't we get changed and I'll get you that water,"

* * *

"Excuse me? What do you mean I'm not coming?" Emma yelled. They had arrived in Battlemore Bay not more than an hour ago, just as the sun was setting. Emma was rummaging through the hold for a cloak so she could shield her face, not knowing this port's loyalty. Killian had found her there and proceeded to tell her she wasn't going to leave the ship. Just that small demand had caused all of the pent up frustration and tension between them to erupt out of Emma.

"I'm not sure if you remember, but I gave my word that I would keep you safe,"

"And you can do that on land! I need boots and to walk on solid ground! And food that hasn't been salted or jarred would be nice too," she said with a huff. "Besides, you have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do,"

"Bloody hell I don't, this is my ship!"

"But you are not my keeper! And since you've given me no reason to believe you think of me as anything other than just another person on this ship, then you should have no reason to try and keep me here!"

"Just another – bloody hell lass, I'm risking my life helping you! I wouldn't do that for just anybody!"

"And yet you've yet to say one word about it, or the kiss we shared,"

Killian groaned and ran his hand over his face. "You are entirely impossible. _I_ have no issue discussing _us_ but last time I checked _you_ were the one with trust issues, so I backed off. I assumed you wanted to pretend it never happened since you never said anything!"

"That makes no sense! I've been in your bed every night for weeks!" Killian raised an eyebrow and Emma blushed at the implication of her phrasing. "Stop looking at me like that, you know what I mean,"

"Fine. I'll let you come, but only if you stay beside me the whole time and you take your cutlass," Emma rolled her eyes, because it was already on her belt and she put it on every morning anyway. "And if you would like, we can discuss whatever you wish at dinner,"

Emma nodded, moving beside him so they could depart the ship together.

* * *

Killian was able to successfully procure boots in Emma's size, and after a stroll about the market place (during which he saw his sister being practically carried to the local healer by Randall), he and Emma stopped in a small, secluded tavern for a hot meal.

They ate quietly at first, neither knowing how to broach the subject both were dying to discuss. Finally, after a hearty sip of wine, it was Emma who spoke.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Killian chuckled. "Love, I believe it was you who kissed me,"

Emma's cheeks flushed pink. "Okay, but why didn't you stop me?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Because I didn't want to? Believe it or not Emma I quite fancy you. Well, at least when you're not yelling at me,"

"Well you've not been as forward as your lewd remarks have led me to believe,"

Killian scratched behind his ear, almost nervously. "Yes, well… I did say I was a gentleman, didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just because you said it, doesn't mean it's true,"

He sighed. "Perhaps this is just as new to me as it is to you lass,"

"What do you mean by that?" she said with a quirk of her brow.

"I mean that although I do have experience with woman, it has been a long while since I've entertained the affections of a lady. And if you are truly interested in me, Emma, I want to do right by you,"

"Killian…" Emma took a deep breathe, and looked him in the eye. "I don't to be courted. I don't want care about any of that ritual, that ceremony. I resigned myself to that course because I thought I didn't have a choice. But with you – well, it seems like maybe I can be more than just a princess, just the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Like I can be me,"

"You will never be just anything Swan,"

"So how about we just… be. Together," she said softly.

Killian chuckled. "Well, it certainly won't be easy,"

"But it will be an adventure,"

He raised his glass. "Aye. An adventure,"

* * *

"James,"

James Randall was looking at anything and everything other than his captain. She was sitting on the table in the healer's shop, pleading with her eyes for him to turn around.

"James, please look at me,"

He sighed, looking down at her. "What are we supposed to do Tarryn? How can we manage this?"

Her eyes filled with tears, and James Randall realized something. In this moment, she wasn't a fearsome pirate, and she wasn't his captain. She was the young woman he fell in love with, and she was a scared, teenage girl who just found out the scariest news she had heard in her life.

"We need to tell Killian. And Emma. This has to do with them too,"


End file.
